


Sharing is Caring

by Author_Pendragging



Series: My collection of angsty and fluffy one-shots [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, GHOST BOYS, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Pendragging/pseuds/Author_Pendragging
Summary: It started out as a joke. Julie put on the bedazzled  Sunset Curve shirt and waited for them in the garage. She was excited to see how long it took them to notice.
Series: My collection of angsty and fluffy one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001355
Comments: 12
Kudos: 210





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Cute one-shot inspired by something I saw on tumblr!

It started as a joke. After the Orpheum , and “the magic hug” as they dubbed it, they boys were tangible to Julie. This resulted in hugs galore and many movie nights snuggled in the garage. Even though everything had turned out alright, Julie could tell the boys were worried that Caleb would come for them. So, she decided to do something to lighten the mood. 

She threw on the bedazzled Sunset Curve t-shirt over some comfy jeans and went to wait in the garage. She was excited to see how long it would take them to notice. The boys were out doing something and it began to get chilly. Reggie had left his flannel on the back of the couch and she grabbed it- she could touch their clothes now too. She tugged it around herself and breathed in the scent of Reggie. It smelled like leather, a little bit of sweat-ew- and something else she couldn’t quite identify. 

Man! Where were those boys? They’re probably learning ghost tricks from Willie. Typical. Now that she warm and the sun was beginning to set, her eyes drifted closed. 

She was awoken by squeak. The squeak was followed by a shushing sound and a smack. She sat up to find her band standing gaping in front of her. Wait, gaping? Why would they- oh! The shirt! Reggie’s flannel!

“Oh! He-hey guys! Whatcha been up to?”

“Is that my flannel?”  
“Is that our t-shirt?”  
“Is it bedazzled?!”

Reggie, Alex, and Luke fired off questions at the same time. 

“Um, sorry Reggie, I got cold waiting for you and it was sitting right there. Sorry” Julie smiled, embarrassed.

Reggie beamed.

“That’s totally fine Jules! You can totally wear my jackets whenever you want! It looks good on you. Sorry about the smell, it hasn’t been washed in, like, over 25 years.”

Julie laughs. Reggie is just too sweet sometimes.

“Thanks! It smells fine,by the way, Reg. Also, yes this is your guys’ shirt. I found it in my mom’s trunk- already bedazzled- and decided to wear it to mess with you guys.”

“Well it’s certainly surprising.” Replied Alex. “Wait! Does this mean we are really connected to your mom?! That’s cool!” 

“Yah, but it’s BEDAZZLED!” Whined Luke. “I mean it’s cool, but it’s all”- he wrinkles his nose- “girly now.”

Julie giggles at his face. Man she loved these boys.

——————————————————

The second time it happened was also a joke. Julie came into the garage to find the band striking poses wearing various items of her clothing.

Reggie- the one closest to her in size- had one of her sweaters pulled over his head. Luke was wearing one of her hats and had one of her jackets tied around his waist. Alex had one of her skirts pulled over his jeans and was twirling aimlessly around the room. What. In. The. World. Julie can’t help but bust out laughing.

“What are you guys doing?! Why are you wearing my clothes?!”

“Well,” Reggie begins, “You wore my flannel so we figured it was cool if we wore some of your clothes.”

“Yah” piped in Luke, “I mean this is mostly a joke, but we wanted you to know you can always wear our jackets or whatever if you need to or even if you just want to. We thought this would be a fun way to do it.” 

Her heart swelled. She had the best band in the world. They were all standing there looking sheepish, and dizzy in Alex’s case, so she decided to throw them a bone.

“Aww! Guys! That’s really sweet. But now you’ve opened a door you can’t close.” The boys look nervous at her grin. “I’m the biggest clothes stealer. Flynn has literally banned me from entering her closet. Your stuff is mine now.”

The boys all laugh. They don’t seem to be worried about her taking their clothes. Her grin drops.

“In all seriousness though, if any of you stretched out my clothes I’ll kill you all over again.”

The boys poof out, presumably to put her clothes away. Oh how she loved her boys. 

——————————————————

After that day, sharing clothes became the norm. Julie would wear their jackets and their shirts all the time. Alex would occasionally steal her hats. Flynn got in on it too and the boys would always end up complaining that the girls wore their clothes more than they did. (They didn’t actually care.) Since they didn’t fit into the girls clothes, the would steal Julie’s blankets, which was ridiculous because they didn’t even get cold. Luke, Reggie and Alex would try to out-do each other by being the first to give Julie their jacket if she looked cold. Julie found it hilarious and a little annoying. It was nice though. Sharing their stuff was a way to show they cared. Her mom gave her a greater gift than she could ever know. Her band, her friends, her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to check out my other JatP fic, Gone in the Night! Your kudos and comments give me life!


End file.
